Crime Scene Witness
by Larina
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please don't blast me. It has been 12years since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and she is in a dangerous business, but is it too dangerous? Can Jareth save her from it? Can he save her from herself?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I'm Larina. This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please don't blast me. The characters and the Labyrinth do not belong to me. I also borrowed a crime scene from Laurell K. Hamilton's Cerulean Sins. I will accept all constructive criticism and help. I hope everyone enjoys. 


	2. Shocked

Crime Scene Witnesses Chapter One Shocked  
  
Jareth paced his throne room, a crystal ball clutched tightly in his hands. Finally it shattered in his grip. He flung the rest of the debris to the ground.  
  
*Those fools! Incompetent little goblins! * "Balfour!" Jareth yelled for his second and he came running into the room.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty?" he asked, somewhat nervous. He kneeled to the ground and bowed his head; his brown hair fell forward into his eyes.  
  
Jareth raked a hand through his platinum blond hair and narrowed his dual colored eyes. "Tell those idiotic little creatures that they got it set up all wrong." He conjured another crystal. "It's supposed to be like this." He tossed it to Balfour.  
  
Balfour looked at it and nodded his head. He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, Balfour."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
  
"Tell them if the party for my parents does not go well, I will personally throw them in the Bog." He raised an eyebrow as if to make sure his friend and advisor understood.  
  
Nodding, the other man bowed. "Most certainly you Majesty." With that he was gone.  
  
Jareth groaned and slumped in his throne, rubbing the bridge of his nose and thought about Sarah. It has been 12 years since she beat the Labyrinth and for the past 12 years he could not stop thinking about her. But he could not bring himself to look at her, for he knew that she would never call upon him again. She hated him.  
  
Finally he broke down and formed a crystal ball to look in on her. But what he saw made him almost drop the crystal. Blood . so much blood . and bodies. 


	3. Crime Scene

Caution! This chapter is extremely graphic! All you kiddies out there better not read this or it will damage your fragile little minds. All you brave ones out there, don't say I didn't warn you!!! Ha ha ha ha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Crime Scene  
  
Sarah walked around the crime-scene carefully. She has worked with the Crime Scene Investigators (CSI) for almost five years and she has never seen anything this bad. She already walked through one part of the house where a man had been eviscerated and had his entrails around his neck and now she is standing in front of a bathroom that looked liked it had been painted hastily in red. Only that the red was blood.  
  
She took in the sight forcing herself not to look away, as if she can force herself to comprehend the sight in front of her. She looked at the walls that where so thick and shiny with blood and saw that there were chunks of meat sticking to the wall as well. She looked at the floor and the blood was deep enough that it would overflowed to the hallway had it not been for the piece of raised plastic that separates the bathroom from the hallway. She finally looked at the bathtub. The tub was full of pale blood. A shade of pink that never looked quite pink, but always as if it meant to be a darker color. Pink bloody water filled the tub almost to the brim, like it was a cup filled up with punch. Sarah closed her eyes and turned around and leaned against the wall. *Bad thought Sarah. Bad thought. * She went to the bathroom down the hall and splashed cold water on her face. "Much better." She whispered to herself.  
  
Lt. Cooney walked up to the door. "How's it goin'?"  
  
She just blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Sarah, are you okay?" he asked, concern filled his voice.  
  
She pointed her finger down the hallway towards the other bathroom.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
She just looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, it's bad. You've seen bad before."  
  
She shook her head, "Not this bad, Cooney, not this bad." She shook her head again. "I'll be okay."  
  
She straightened up and walked back to the other bathroom with her Lt.  
  
"How many people were killed in there Cooney?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't be coy, Cooney. I don't have the patience today."  
  
Why?" He asked again with a bit of defiance in his voice.  
  
"Damn it Cooney!"  
  
"Jesus, Williams, you're a pain in the ass." He said with a small smile.  
  
"It's a talent."  
  
They stood in the doorway and smiled at each other. Nothing had changed in that small horror chamber. There wasn't a drop less of blood, or an inch less of gory bits plastered to the walls, but they both felt better.  
  
"Now," she said, still smiling, "how many people were killed in the bathroom?"  
  
His smile slid into a full grin. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You bastard."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows above the rim of his glasses. "Not what my mom says, though you're not the first to speculate."  
  
She half laughed. "Because, Lt. Cooney, there are only two full walls in that room, both of them so thick with blood and heavier bits that it's like two kills, one at one wall, one at the other."  
  
"What about the bathtub?" he asked.  
  
"The water's pale. Too pale. I've seen what water looks like when the body bleeds out into it, this is not it. They were not killed in the tub."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yeah, but I'm also wondering why the rub is so full, almost to the brim. You can't fill most tubs that full; they've got that little hole that stops it from overflowing. This one is so full you couldn't step into it without sloshing water all over the floor." She looked up at him. "I'm right about at least two people being killed, aren't I?"  
  
He had control of his expression now, and met her gaze. "Maybe."  
  
Sarah sighted, frustrated. "Let's try something new and different. I ask questions, you answer them."  
  
He almost smiled. "Maybe."  
  
She fought an urge to yell. Sarah spoke very calmly, very quietly. "At least two people were killed, slaughtered against the walls." She forced herself to turn back and look at the two walls in question. Now that she had another person to talk to, she could think again. The walls weren't literally painted with blood. There were spots of tile showing through, but the tile was that medium brown color that made it look worse that it really was. God knew, it was bad enough.  
  
Sarah turned back to Cooney. "Okay, two kills, one against each wall. Or at least they were sliced open, up, whatever, against each wall." She looked at the tub again. "Are there bits of bodies in the tub?"  
  
"Maybe you should go and fish."  
  
She stared at him. "Maybe, probably, but I'm not in the mood."  
  
We left the bits in there special for you, Williams. No joke." He held up his hands. "You're the Medical Examiner."  
  
She shook her head. "What kind of person would do this? That's the sixty-four-billion-dollar question."  
  
"I thought it was sixty-four thousand-dollar question," he said.  
  
"Inflation. Do you at least have any long gloves, or something?"  
  
"No long gloves on me," he said.  
  
Sarah narrowed her green eyes at him, "I fucking hate you."  
  
"Not the first to say it today," he said, looking tired.  
  
"I'm going to track blood all over hell and back."  
  
He pulled out plastic booties and pointed to the trash bag. "Put the booties in here before you step out of the room."  
  
"What can I possibly learn by fishing around in that mess?"  
  
"Probably not a goddamned thing."  
  
She shook her head. "Then why should I do it?"  
  
"Because we held the scene for you. We didn't drag that damn tub, just in case we spoiled some arcane piece of clue that you would have noticed, and we would have thrown away."  
  
"Arcane," she said, "what, Susan been reading the big grown-up books to you again?"  
  
He smiled. "The faster you do this, the sooner we can all get the hell out of here."  
  
I'm not stalling." She said, even though she knew that she was.  
  
"Yes you are, and I don't blame you."  
  
She looked back into the bathroom, then back at Cooney. "If I don't find some nifty clue, I am so going to kick your ass, Cooney."  
  
He grinned. "Only if you can catch me."  
  
She shook her head, took a shallow breath, and stepped over that last bit of doorway. 


	4. Crystals and Ice

Chapter 3 Crystals and Ice  
  
Jareth stared intensely into the crystal, he hadn't even noticed that his lunch was brought to him and had already gone cold. He shook his head, "Darling Sarah, what have you gotten into? How can you be around so much pain and death? Has your heart grown so cold that you can be around this much blood?" A single crystal tear fell down his pale cheek as he mourned for Sarah, His Sarah. Where was his vibrant girl who loved life so much? Who had fought for her brother so ferociously?  
  
He looked around to make sure no one was in the room to see the tear. If anyone one, especially the goblins, seen that their oh so high King had cried, he would never hear the end of it; especially from his parents.  
  
He could see that she has become someone who's heart had turned to ice because she had been around death too long.  
  
"Ah, Sarah, do you not have anyone to love you, to take you away from such pain? From the horror that is death?"  
  
He sighed and looked back into the crystal ball, just as she neared the bathtub 


	5. Gore and Bets

Caution! This chapter is extremely graphic! All you kiddies out there better not read this or it will damage your fragile little minds. All you brave ones out there, don't say I didn't warn you!!! Ha ha ha ha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 Gore and Bets  
  
The blood closed around the plastic bootie, not quite to the top of it, not quite rolling over her shoe, but close. *I swear, even through the plastic and my shoe I can feel the blood. I hate my overactive imagination at times like this. Dear Lord, why did I ever go into this line of work?*  
  
She slid her foot forward, slowly, cautiously, and kept her fingers on the doorjamb as long as possible. Actually, the room wasn't that large, and it wasn't that big a reach between the door and the tub. She got a death grip on the edge of the tub with her glove covered hands, and when she had both her feet planted as steady as she could get them, she looked down at the water.  
  
It was like some kind of read soup. The water seemed to swirl, heavier than it was. Probably an illusion, but she suddenly had an image of something floating right below the surface. *I've been watching too many horror movies.*  
  
She glanced back at Cooney. "You guys don't have any rookies to do this?"  
  
"How do you think we got the first piece out?" he asked.  
  
"That would explain the uniform throwing his guts up in the bushes as I came through."  
  
"His second day on the job."  
  
"You ass."  
  
"Maybe, but no one else wanted to put their hand in there."  
  
"God, I hope this is only one killer and not two. If not, we have bigger problems on our hands."  
  
He blinked at her. "You'd be happier if it's one killer?"  
  
"Traditionally two separate killers slaughter more people that just one."  
  
"You still think more like a cop than an ME."  
  
"Thanks." She turned back to the tub, and knew she was going to have to do it.  
  
The water was cold, even through the gloves. She reached down, the line of cold, bloody water creeping up her skin, and with her hand less that halfway in, she hit something solid.  
  
She froze for a moment, took a shallow breath, and ran her hand down along what she touched. It was soft and solid at the same time, meaty flesh. She came to bone, and it was enough to grip, and raised it free of the water. It was what was left of a woman's arm. The bone showed pinkish white as the water streamed from it. The end that had attached to the shoulder was crushed.  
  
She set the arm aside and went back to where she found it. Her hand sunk in farther this time, and she pulled out a nearly meatless bone. It didn't look like a piece of a person, so she didn't think of it that way. She looked at it as if she had found an animal in the woods and was trying to figure out what had eaten it. *I doubt that some hyena had escaped from the zoo to rampage in a suburban bathroom.*  
  
She let the bone drift back into the water, slowly, easing it down, because for some reason she really didn't want it to splash on her.  
  
She turned from the bathtub and carefully made her way back to the doorway, stripped off the gloves and the booties and threw them in the garbage bag. She stepped out of that awful room, and kept walking until she hit the bedroom.  
  
The air seemed cooler, more breathable here.  
  
Cooney followed her out, and it was Sgt. Nichols who said. "She did it, didn't she?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Nichols made a sort of crowing sound. "I knew it, I won."  
  
Sarah looked at him, then at Cooney. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Cooney didn't even look embarrassed. "We had a bet going on whether you'd actually fish around in the tub."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "You are all such unmitigated bastards."  
  
"Unmitigated, ooh," Nichols said, "if you use such big words to insult us, Williams, we'll never figure it out."  
  
She looked back at her Lt. "There's at least two people cut up in the bathtub, Cooney."  
  
"Why two?"  
  
"Because the pile is too damn high only to be one woman's body, especially since it almost looks like he ate parts of it."  
  
"You say 'he' like you know."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm assuming male, because you don't find many women willing to do this kind of shit. It happens, but it's rare."  
  
"We actually have a witness saying that two women were seen entering this house about 2am." Cooney said. "They appeared to be drink, and there was a man with them."  
  
"You have a witness?"  
  
"If the man who brought them home is not part of what is in the tub, yeah."  
  
She thought about that. "He could be in the tub. By the way, why is the water so deep, why isn't the overflow valve working?"  
  
"Our rookie says a piece of body has been stuffed into the valve."  
  
Sarah shivered. "No wonder he fucking threw up"  
  
"I lost on that one," Nichols said.  
  
"Lost on what?" She asked.  
  
"Most of us bet you'd be sick"  
  
"Who bet I wouldn't?"  
  
Cooney cleared his throat. "Me."  
  
"What did you win?"  
  
"Dinner for two at Chili's."  
  
"What did you win for me fishing in the tub?" Sarah asked Nichols.  
  
"Money."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I fucking hate you all." She turned toward the door. "I hope you enjoy your dinner Lt. Cooney. Enjoy your money, Sgt. Nichols. I quit."  
  
She walked out of the House of Horror, got in her Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited and drove away.  
  
Not once did she look back. 


	6. Shock and Comfort

Chapter 5 Shock and Comfort  
  
Sarah was almost to her house when she noticed that she was trembling. If she was cold, it wasn't the kind of cold that a warm blanket and a fire would cure. She was going into shock.  
  
She managed to get home, and she numbly let herself in and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed fully clothed and started to cry. How she wished her father was still alive to hold her and comfort her. Hell, even her stepmother Karen. Oh and she so missed Toby. Her trembling increased as she continued to cry silently, wishing se had someone to comfort her. She mentally looked back in her life and saw that everyone she had ever loved has either been killed or left her.  
  
Her mind came to rest on one man. The man who has been in her dreams for twelve years. A man who has platinum blonde hair and dual colored eyes; one green and one blue. A man who turned her world upside down for thirteen hours. A man whom she desperately loved . Jareth.  
  
She continued to cry, but instead of crying for her friends: Hoggle, Ludo, and the rest to come to her, she cried out for someone else. Through her sobs, she said, "Jareth, I need you."  
  
Jareth, who had stopped looking at the crystal ball a long time ago, had just been wishing his parents a farewell when he heard a strangled whisper for him. With a grumble he teleported himself away to speak to this mortal who dared to call on him just as he was about to retire.  
  
He found himself in a dark bedroom with a person huddled upon the bed. He sighed, frustrated. "Who dares to call upon me in such a fashion?" *I hate doing this. I hope whoever this is hurries it up so that I may check on Sarah again.*  
  
The figure from the bed raised her tear streaked face from the bed. "Jareth?" She whispered.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened, "Sarah?" He sat down on the bed and gathered her in his arms. She began to sob the moment he began to comfort her. "Shhh, it's okay. Tell me who hurt you and I promise you I will kill them."  
  
Sarah shook her head and between sobs she told him about what happened at work. "And I just can't take it anymore. So much blood all over the place, I can't deal with it. I'm already going into shock. I just . I just can't." She sobbed. "I quit."  
  
Jareth looked down at her, where she was curled up in his lap and sighted. "It's okay Sarah. You did the right ting." He held her until she cried herself to sleep. 


	7. Showers and a Peeping Tom

Disclaimer: Well of course, Sarah and Jareth do not belong to me, they belong to the ever loved Jim Henson. Caution: this chapter holds mild sexual content.  
  
Chapter 6 Showers & Peeping Tom  
  
Sunlight streamed through Sarah's window and touched her face. She woke up slowly, mentally replaying all that happened yesterday. The crime scene, blood, bits of bodies, Jareth, going into shock . wait, Jareth?!  
  
She turned her head a bit and saw an arm flung over her waist. At her movement the arm tightened, holding her against a man's body; and she could feel that, that man was very happy to be there. She heard him chuckle and then he spoke, yep, it was definitely Jareth.  
  
"Good morning, I was wondering when you were going to come back to the land of the living." His voice held a certain amused tone.  
  
Sarah glanced down at herself and Jareth and was happy to see that both of them were still fully clothed. She got up and looked at him again. He was dressed in form fitting (as always) leggings (that did nothing to hide his arousal) and an open white poet's shirt. *Oh, and we must not forget his boots, oh and the gloves.* His platinum blonde hair was tousled from sleep and his dual colored eyes were drinking in her figure.  
  
Sarah caught herself staring and saw that he raised an eyebrow letting her know that he caught her too. She stammered, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Jareth laughed. "Why, you called me. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"I didn't ." Sarah trailed off, knowing full well that she did. "Okay, so I called you, you can go now. I don't need you anymore." She looked away for a second and when she looked back, he was standing right in front of her!  
  
Jareth reached out and caressed her cheek and gently pushed her against the wall. He noticed her intake of breath and the flutter of her eyelids that she did need him. "Oh, you don't, Sarah? You may say that, but your body gives you away." He chuckled and kissed her.  
  
Sarah responded hesitantly at first and then more ardently. She had been waiting so long for this . for him. *What am I thinking? He took my brother away from me! He's evil! And not to mention an egotistical, self- centered, conniving, traitorous, little letch!* With that thought she pushed him away from her. She went to her closet, got a change of clothing, and was at her door when she heard Jareth.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower." She said simply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah let the stream of water flow over her as she remembered her time in the labyrinth and most specifically . Jareth. She remembered how he treated her and twelve years ago she didn't know any better.  
  
When she was 15, she thought he was the villain, evil, and unfair. But looking back now, she realized what he said back then was true. He only did what she had asked of him. She asked him to take Toby away-and he did. He reordered time for her, and offered her, her dreams. Why is it that now, at age 27, she is just realizing this?  
  
"Have I been that childish?" she asked herself. "Was I that naïve?" She felt a growing respect for the Goblin King. She smiled to herself.  
  
She quickly washed and conditioned her hear and got out of the shower. She put on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. She padded barefoot to her room to apologize to Jareth for being so mean to him twelve years ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Sarah left the room, he sat down by the window sill and conjured up a crystal. HE watched Sarah getting undressed and his breath caught in his throat. "By the Gods!" He saw that she was definitely not a child anymore. Her skin was flawless, her breasts were perfect, and her hips . oh Gods, her hips! He watched her take a shower and he groaned inwardly. Just the sight of her was making him aroused. He brushed his erection with his hand lightly and groaned out loud. By the Lord and Lady how he wanted her. He watched her get out of the shower and he crossed his legs so she wouldn't see how much she turned him on. He looked up at the doorway, twirling the crystal, and watched her enter.  
  
*Lord and Lady! The clothes she wears are just as bad as seeing her nude!* He took in her tight jeans and her tight t-shirt did nothing to hide the fact she was slightly well endowed.  
  
He saw her face as she looked at him. "What were you doing?" She asked cautiously.  
  
He said nothing, only looked at her.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Jareth smiled and watched her become enraged; only amusing him further. He expected that. He did not expect, however, her storming across the room and punch him. Sarah drew back her closed fist to punch him again when he caught her wrist.  
  
"You will never again do that! How dare you hit a King! You will be punished accordingly if you do that again!" He bellowed.  
  
"How dare me?! How dare you look in on me while I'm taking a shower! I ought to lock you up for doing such a thing. I hope you know we have stalker laws in this state!" Her eyes blazed with fury.  
  
Jareth sighed. "I apologize, Sarah."  
  
Sarah actually took a step back. "Whoa, you're apologizing? This is unbelievable." She chuckled a bit.  
  
"And why wouldn't I apologize?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought you were too arrogant and too proud to do such a thing."  
  
"I'll admit when I'm at fault, darling Sarah." He smiled.  
  
"I'm not your darling." She mumbled.  
  
"But I'm curious about something, Sarah."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why did you go into that line of work? You were always a dreamer. I would never expected this from you. To be around so much blood."  
  
He saw her flinch a bit from his question then regain her composure.  
  
Sarah leaned against her vanity. "It's too long of a story."  
  
Jareth spread his arms. "I do not have to go anywhere for a while. I have time."  
  
She shook her head. "Okay, then it's too painful to tell."  
  
Jareth looked at her; she was staring out the window. "All the more reason to tell it. It will make you feel better to talk about it."  
  
She snorted. "You sound like a damn shrink." She looked at him. "You not going to give up are you?" He shook his head. Sarah nodded. "Come on down, I'll make you something to eat. Then I'll tell you about it."  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. One slightly amused; the other, terrified of her memories. 


	8. Running From Life

Disclaimer: Of course, once again, everything in the Labyrinth does not belong to me. It all belongs to Jim Henson. Caution: There are some gory bits and some minor sexual content in this chapter, so all you kiddies beware! Mwahahahahaha. Otherwise, have fun reading!  
  
I would like to thank my Beta, Eruesse. Thank you so much for helping me and offering your services to me. All the rest of you who have reviewed my first fanfic, thank you so much! You all rock! Enjoy reading! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 Running From Life  
  
Sarah busied herself in the kitchen making tea and coffee. She looked at Jareth who was close on her heels.  
  
"Do you mind? I can't have you breathing down my neck while I'm fixing lunch." She glared angrily at him.  
  
"Ah, but you have such a beautiful neck. But very well." He gave a slight bow. "As you wish." Sarah watched him sit at the kitchen table.  
  
She finished cooking and brought him his food and tea. She went back and fixed her plate and poured herself a cup of coffee and added some real cream and sugar, just enough for comfort. Sarah looked back at Jareth and he was staring at his food.  
  
He sniffed. "What is this? It smells . . . I do not know what it smells like."  
  
She laughed softly, "It's fish--perch to be exact. Try it; it's good."  
  
Jareth tried a small bit. "Mmmmm... It is good. Thank you."  
  
Sarah nodded. The rest of the meal went by silently.  
  
She had just finished loading the dishwasher and refilled her coffee and his tea when he spoke  
  
"Tell me, Sarah." He said in a soft voice.  
  
She nodded and sat back down at the other end of the kitchen table and looked out the bay window. She smiled sadly as she saw the humming birds and butterflies that frequent her flowers. "Toby loved sitting up with me in the morning whenever he came over and watch them." She motioned to the animals. She spoke again, not looking at Jareth. "I'm only telling you this because I need to tell someone, anyone, not for any other reason."  
  
"Of course." His voice was neutral.  
  
She nodded and began  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back flash)  
  
Sarah stepped out of her friend's car.  
  
"Hey, Sarah babe!" Sarah looked back at Vickie. "Happy Belated Birthday, hope you had a great time!"  
  
She smiled. "Thanks! I think I danced too much, my feet are killing me! I'll see you Monday in class."  
  
"You bet!" With that, Vickie pulled away.  
  
Sarah laughed to herself and began to walk up to her house. She felt good. She just turned 18 two days ago and was a freshman in college. She took out her keys and was about to open the door when she realized the door was open. *Odd* She thought. She pushed the door open cautiously. She closed her hand around her keys so that one key was sticking out so that it could be used as a weapon if anyone (who wasn't her family) was in the house. She slowly made her way down the hallway when she tripped over something. She fell, her arms catching her fall. She felt something sticky and slightly warm. She looked back slowly.  
  
She saw her father's body. He was lying on his back; his chest was riddled with holes.  
  
She got up hurriedly. "Dad?" She shook him. "Daddy?!" She ran upstairs to Toby's room. Her brother was lying on the floor by his bed. His face was lying in blood. "Toby?" She backed up slowly then ran down the hallway into her parents' room. Her stepmother was lying facedown in a pool of blood, her legs spread open; she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
Shocked and numb she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and dialed 911. She stated, rather calmly, her voice devoid of emotion, to the operator: "My parents are dead. Please come quickly." She put down the phone and waited outside. Her eyes were wide, but she did not see anything except her little brother's dead broken body and that of the rest of her family. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, violently; she waited. She wasn't crying, not yet anyway. It was still too hard to believe and even harder to understand.  
  
"It's not real . . . this is just a nightmare . . . I'll wake up soon." She continued her mantra and didn't even notice several red and blue flashing lights arriving in front of her house until she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She jump, which made her shaking become worse.  
  
"Miss?" She looked up. "Are you the one that called us?" She nodded again, too numb to speak. The cop shined a flash light in her eyes then called back to the paramedics. "One of you come get her! She's going into shock!"  
  
One of the men came up and took her to an ambulance. She sat down on the back bumper with a blanket around her. Her breathing was short and they had her hold an oxygen mask over her mouth. She just sat, staring at nothing and dimly heard voices saying that her father had been stabbed nine times; her brother, six; and her stepmother had been raped and her throat slit open. The place had also been robbed.  
  
It was then she realized she was not dreaming. She broke down in tears and sobbed.  
  
Her family was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah took a sip of her coffee and continued to look out the bay window as she spoke to Jareth.  
  
"They caught the guy and I persuaded the cops into letting me speak to him. I told him I would see him dead. He was sentenced to death. I pulled the lever and watched him fry. I thought that when I killed him, I would feel a measure of peace since I avenged my family's death. But I didn't . . . I still don't . . . I still feel the pain. At that moment, I knew that I wanted to go into law enforcement and catch the pieces of shit that do that kind of thing. I had to do something; I need to do something to right some of the wrongs in this world. After that night, I swore I could feel my heart turn to ice. My friends in college gave me the nickname 'Ice Queen'. Everyone I ever loved has died or left me," Sarah laughed pitifully as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Jareth reached out to her and she shrunk back. "No," she said, "if you try to comfort me, I will break down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth looked at her, slightly amazed at what she just told him. He had begun to understand a bit. He watched her sniffle and then quickly regain her composure.  
  
"Now, since I'm rambling away," Sarah began again, "I want to apologize for how I treated you back then." She was staring down into her cup of coffee.  
  
Jareth blinked.  
  
"I was basically a child back then and I was immature. I now realized you only did what I had asked you to do. I didn't really mean for Toby to be taken away, but I did say the words." She looked up at Jareth. Her raven black hair was falling in damp curls about her shoulders and her green eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." She hurriedly looked back down into her coffee. Her knuckles were white because of the tight grip she had on the mug, which had the words, 'Who ever slips me de- caff will get their @*$#^! head blown off.'  
  
Jareth shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry for." Then he finished reading the words upon her coffee mug and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. As she stood up, she threw her coffee on him. "Oh? So you think its funny! I spill my heart out and I tell you a very painful memory. Then I apologized to YOU and you tell me there is nothing to be sorry about and then you LAUGH?! You are un-fucking- believable!" She glared at him. "I hope it stains!"  
  
Jareth, who was staring at her with his mouth open, was dumbstruck. He looked down at his clothes and made a face; he looked back up and glared at her. "Luckily, magic takes care of all the stains," he said rather pointedly. With a wave of his hand the stain was gone. He stood up and towered over her. "And I have you know, I was not laughing at you but the cup you were holding. It was funny." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sarah adverted her eyes and instead, stared at his pale, but exquisite, chest. *So not better. Why does he have to be so beautiful? And how in the hell does he get me pissed off like this?*  
  
Jareth, who couldn't stand being this close to her without touching her any longer, grabbed her hair in his fist and brought his mouth crashing down upon hers. She made a small keening sound, which sent him over the edge. He gently brought her to the ground. One of his hands spanned her throat as the other stroked her side. He kissed her fiercely, drinking her with his mouth. He pressed his arousal against her and she gasped.  
  
"Jareth . . . ?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmmmm?" He murmured, kissing and nibbling her neck.  
  
"Take me home." She breathed in his ear.  
  
He stopped kissing her, wondering if he heard her correctly. "You are home, my dear." He tried to keep his face neutral.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I no longer have a home here. Everything and everyone I have ever loved here is gone." She looked up at him. "Take me with you to the Underground." 


	9. Not Again

Disclaimer: Once again, Jareth and Sarah, and all that are in the Labyrinth are not mine. Balfour is, so back off! LOL Just kidding there. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my fanfic. Please continue to do so. I would once again like to thank my beta, Eruesse. You have helped me out a great deal. Enjoy everyone! Caution: this chapter holds mild violence, not as bad as the second and fourth chapter though. *evil grin* have fun reading! And don't forget to review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 Not Again  
  
Sarah looked up at Jareth as she watched him try to keep a neutral face. "Please, Jareth, I no longer have a life here: My family is gone; I quit my job; I have not a single reason to go on living in this world. And if you won't take me there freely," she poked him in the chest, "then I'll wish myself away and then you will have no choice but to take me to the Underground." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, Goblin King? What will it be?" She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Jareth stood up and pulled her to her feet and looked her in the eyes. "You are certain that you want this?" She nodded. "You know you may probably never return here?" At her second nod he smiled: "Then I will happily accept. Close your eyes, my dear."  
  
She closed her eyes and mumbled, "I'm not your dear."  
  
Jareth laughed and spoke her unspoken words: "Not yet."  
  
Sarah felt a slight dizziness and when she opened her eyes she saw she was in the throne room, which was surprisingly devoid of goblins. There was a man leaning against the throne tapping his foot angrily as if he had been waiting a long time.  
  
"By the Underground, Jareth! It is about time you showed back up," He looked at Sarah. "Ah, but this must be the beautiful Sarah." He bowed.  
  
Sarah blushed as she studied him. He was tall, not nearly as tall as Jareth, but tall none-the-less. He had long brown hair tied back and was dressed in a similar, archaic style of dress as Jareth. He wore tight black breeches and a black poet's shirt. He tugged on his sleeves as if to straighten them but the ministrations had little effect.  
  
Jareth smiled, "Ah Balfour. It is good to see you too." He laughed, and then turned serious as he realized Balfour was not laughing or smiling. "My friend, what has you in such a foul mood?"  
  
Balfour looked at Sarah and hesitated. "There . . . there has been a murder."  
  
Sarah gripped Jareth's hand harder. *I thought I got away from all this shit!*  
  
Jareth looked down at her. He knew that she was trying to distance herself from this kind of thing. He quickly called out for a servant then said to Sarah. "You have nothing to be concerned about, Sarah. I will and must handle this; you do not need to." He paused as a woman dressed in a simple dress came through the door. "This is Meru, she will show you to your room and get you anything you need. She will be your personal maid. Now I must go, but I will be back in time for dinner. Will you join me Lady Sarah?"  
  
Sarah flushed a bit from being called a lady. It sounded so formal, but she nodded. "I would love to. Thank you."  
  
"Very well. I will see you then, Sarah." With that he vanished, along with Balfour. She turned to Meru, who curtsied.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sarah." She smiled, her hazel eyes shining with intelligence. She began to walk with Sarah to show her where her room was.  
  
"Finally? What's that supposed to mean? How do you know about me?" Sarah asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
Meru chuckled slightly. "Oh, my dear, everyone knows of you. You were the only one to ever beat the Labyrinth. And not to mention, his Majesty has been wearing the floor of the throne room from all his pacing and . . . Oh, I've said too much, please do not mind the ramblings of this old woman."  
  
Sarah looked at her as they continued to walk. "No, please...Do tell me. Why was he pacing?" She was digging to see if she could get more information out of the woman; it was the instinct of the cop and Medical Examiner within her.  
  
"Oh! Here we are! This is your room, my dear. I will come get you when it is time for dinner." With that, the older woman hurried back down the hall.  
  
"Okay . . ." Sarah shrugged and went into the room which was pronounced hers. She stopped in the doorway. She has never seen anything so beautiful! The, she assumed, king sized bed was covered in . . . *Is that silk?* She crossed the room and ran her hand over the dark blue sheets. It was silk! There was a huge armoire which she opened to see several dresses. She pulled out a garnet one and went to the full-length mirror. She held it up to her and looked in the mirror and the dress looked to be her size! She smiled and pictured herself wearing the low cut dress. *Jareth will fall over himself if he sees this on me.* She put the dress back and went to the window doors. She opened the doors that lead to the small balcony and her breath caught. There, in the light of the moon, was the most exquisite garden. She breathed in the night air with a smile. She closed her eyes and let the night breeze flow around her. After about forty minutes standing out on the balcony, she went to find the bathroom and found a large tub with steaming water waiting for her. She smiled to herself and undressed. She let out a soft sigh as she sunk into the tub.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Jareth and Balfour appeared at the crime scene. They were in the woods just outside and west of the labyrinth. Chunks of body, arms, legs, heads, and so on, were strewn all over the trees and ground. Only one was alive. Barely. Jareth took the sight in and went to kneel by the survivor.  
  
One of the goblin's arms was torn off. He held it clutched to him as if it were something precious. And indeed it was! His eyes were unfocused until he heard Jareth's voice.  
  
"What had happened?" Jareth demanded.  
  
The little goblin's body trembled. "W . . . well, your Majesty," he stuttered, "Linko, he . . . he went crazy. Crazy." His eyes widened. "He go to and come back from up there," he pointed up, "and . . ."  
  
"He what?!" Jareth interrupted and grabbed the front of the rag, or what passed for a shirt, of the goblin, heedless of his injuries. "Are you telling me he has been to the Aboveground?!" He yelled, and the goblin nodded his head vigorously. "How many times?" The goblin held up three fingers, too scared to talk. Jareth dropped him and spoke to himself. "If he has killed anyone up there . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Yo . . . your Ma . . . Majesty?" The goblin piped up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He has." The goblin looked down, becoming completely afraid. But not of what just happened to him, oh no, but of the Goblin King who now radiated with anger.  
  
"He bragged about it . . . before . . ." he looked around him as if to say, 'before this.' "He showed us . . . s . . .so much blood . . .everywhere . . .walls, bathing sink . . . everywhere . . . chewed some of them up, he did." He looked back down.  
  
Jareth's brows furrowed. What the goblin described sounded familiar. His eyes widened when he realized . . . the scene when he first spied in on Sarah . . . that was not a human killer.  
  
But a goblin gone rouge. 


	10. Love and War

Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me see, nope, Sarah and Jareth and the rest of the Labyrinth are not mine. Though I wish they were. I would like to thank all my reviewers out there, especially all my loyal reviewers. I apologize for taking so long on this chapter; I had a major writer's block. But I hope you enjoy it. And also, thank you Eruesse for your patience and time for helping me. You are great. Well everyone, here it is, Chapter 9.  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Love & War  
  
Jareth cursed under his breath; Balfour looked at him.  
  
"Your Majesty?" He was cautious.  
  
"I've seen enough." He dismissed it with a flick of a wrist. "Get the goblin to a healer. Clean up this mess...I've seen enough."  
  
With a flash of glitter, Jareth disappeared.  
  
He reappeared within Sarah's bedroom, but as he looked around . . . "Sarah?" He walked to the bathroom door and stepped inside. He smiled as he saw her lying in the tub; her head back, eyes closed. He took another step in a leaned against the wall with a smirk. He took in the sight of her supple body, unadorned except with water. Sarah gave a soft sigh and ducked her head under the water. When she emerged, she rubbed her eyes clear, and opened them. Only to see . . .  
  
"You!! I swear, I should have you arrested! Don't you every knock?" She hissed, covering herself the best she could.  
  
Jareth gave a deep belly laugh. "Come now Sarah. I have already seen you unclothed. Why be so modest? And I was quite--how is it you humans say? Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Jareth!!" She splashed him. "Get out and wait for me to come out! Then if you want to talk we can talk. But not NOW, and not in HERE!!" She gave him an exasperated look.  
  
He held his hands up in mock surrender. "As you wish . . . that is, if you really want me to." He gave her a predatory smile.  
  
"Yes!" She splashed him again. "Now GET OUT!!"  
  
He bowed and walked out of the bathroom. He chuckled to himself. *So feisty! A man, either human or fae . . . could most defiantly . . . yes . . . most certainly get used to having her fiery sprit around.* And at that thought, Sarah walked out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel.  
  
Jareth watched her with a heated gaze as she opened the armoire and pulled out a deep, forest-green dress. She looked pointedly at Jareth and stepped behind the changing screen. Jareth moved a bit so he could see her reflection in the mirror. He smiled slyly as he watched her drop the towel. Jareth watched in awe as she dressed, her skin was a perfect ivory white and her dark curls cascaded down her back. He could feel himself grow hard; he closed his eyes. He was just about to go to her when she stepped out from behind the screen. He sighed wistfully.  
  
"Now, what do you want?" She stood there with her hands upon her hips.  
  
Jareth's mouth was slightly agape. The green dress, which fit her like a glove, had a plunging neck-line, and it seemed as if her breast were threatening to spill over. Her waist looked heavenly; he closed his eyes again and pictured himself grabbing that waist as he entered her . . .  
  
"Well?"  
  
He opened his eyes again at her voice. She was tying her hair into a bun; she missed some damp ringlets and they fell along her body . . . she was so beautiful.  
  
"Did you want to talk about the crime scene?" She looked expectant, almost hopeful.  
  
He shook his head, "Do not worry about that, it is all taken care of."  
  
She looked slightly disappointed. "So, you have the perp?" At his curious look she tried again, "perpetrator?" Still nothing, she threw up her hands. "Bad guy?"  
  
Finally understanding crossed his face. "I told you do not worry about it, it is all under control. I came to ask you if you would join me for a walk in the garden."  
  
"Now? But it's dark." Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yes, now. And we have plenty of light, the moons are out"  
  
"Moons? Plural? As in more than one?" Jareth chuckled and held out his hand. "I guess . . . I mean sure." She took his hand, feeling slightly nervous being this close to the man, who, when she was 15, was her enemy.  
  
Sarah felt a slight dizzying sensation and then they were walking in the garden. She looked up at the nighttime sky and saw two moons. Jareth looked down at her and saw her slight intake of breath.  
  
"This place is so beautiful! I never imagined!" A look of awe crossed her face.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at her and only nodded.  
  
They continued walking for a bit and came to rest under a tree; she looked at him. "How are Hoggle and the rest of my friends?"  
  
He was slightly taken aback at her question. "Why do you ask? I thought you always called upon them."  
  
She looked down at her lap, "I stopped calling them after . . ." she trailed off.  
  
Jareth nodded, his hands practically clutched together with the want of touching her. "No need to speak further, Sarah, I understand. And they are doing just fine, I assure you. Would you like to visit them tomorrow?"  
  
She looked up at him, her face a-glow with happiness. "Please? That would be wonderful. Thank you, Jareth."  
  
He smiled when she said his name. "Then you shall." He turned his head and looked at her again, and by the Underground! He could practically see down her dress! "Sarah?" He had an impish grin upon his face.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I must say, you looked quite delectable in the bathtub."  
  
"Jareth!" She pushed him and he toppled over laughing. She stood up and towered over him. "You know, I could take you."  
  
"Take me?" He raised an eyebrow in a heated glance.  
  
"You're perverted! I didn't mean that! I meant that I could beat you up!" She laughed slightly.  
  
He stood up, now towering over her. "You care for a duel?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Yeah, why not? And I know I'll bring you down." She stood in a fighting stance. "It would probably be easier if I wasn't in a dress, but I'll manage."  
  
Jareth faked a punch but she did not flinch. "You have been trained well."  
  
She inclined her head slightly. "Thank you, your Majesty." She swung and he ducked and the fight commenced.  
  
Finally, after thirty minutes, he swept kicked her and sent her to the ground. He stood over her, his legs on either side of her body, and looked down at her.  
  
"You know, if I had my gun, I could have easily taken you." She said breathlessly.  
  
"No, you could not." Jareth smiled.  
  
"And why not?" Sarah lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Because you would never shoot me."  
  
"Oh? You're that certain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of this . . ." He kneeled down straddling her body and kissed her soundly, as if eating her from the mouth down. 


	11. Would You Like a Roll in the Hay?

I must now apologize once again for taking so long to post. I went to see my parents and then when I came back, my fiancé and I had to move so our Internet was down. We recently hooked it back up and then ff.net was down. But to all my loyal reviewers out there, here is chapter 10 and chapter 11! I hope I've written it well and I hope you enjoy it immensely. Once again I would like to thank my beta Eruesse, who has had a lot of patience with me; especially since I'm not one for correct punctuation. *small laugh* You have been a life saver Eruesse, Thank You. I would also like to thank everyone at Marysia.com on the Laby board, you have all inspired me, greatly. And there is some smut in this chapter and the next. If you are from the Marysia Laby board, you know what I'm talking about!  
  
And now for the disclaimer! The Labyrinth and all it's characters are not mine (though I do wish they were, I probably would have made a lot of money. Hey, was I even born when the movie came out? Someone tell me when the movie came out.) Also, this chapter has sexual content in it, so if you are under 18, shoo! Shoo! Go read something else! LOL. For all of you 18 and over, I hope you enjoy this. ***************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Would You Like A Roll In The Hay? (Think of Young Frankenstien)  
  
Sarah kissed him back, passionately, as if it were natural, part of life. She gave a low moan in her throat and felt Jareth press against her harder. She suddenly had part of her life flash in her mind. Everyone she's ever loved has either died or left her. She pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stammered.  
  
He nodded, slowly, slightly perplexed. "It is okay." Although his response was didn't hint at it, Jareth wondered why Sarah had pulled back. . . the first time he kissed her she did not seemed to be repulsed by it. He stood and helped her up as well.  
  
She put a hand to her forehead. "I believe it's time for me to go to bed. You put up quite a fight, Jareth." She brushed off her dress, looking quite flush.  
  
Jareth preened slightly. "Of course. You were not bad yourself." He took her arm and proceeded to lead her back to the castle.  
  
They came to the end of the garden then continued to walk through the castle. Hallways upon hallways, doors upon doors, rooms upon rooms. "Don't you ever get lost?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no. Not even the children get lost here. See?" He pointed to a set of symbols upon the wall near a door, about waist high, so a child may read it easily. Different symbols for different rooms of the castle. And believe it or not, even in the labyrinth. Follow one set of symbols going one way and follow it back to get to where you started. Quite ingenious of me really." And if it was at all possible, she could swear she saw Jareth preening some more.  
  
Sarah frowned a bit. "Children? But I thought all children were turned into goblins."  
  
"Oh, no no, my dear. I only incorporated that in your little adventure because you were expecting it. No. The, fae, if you wish to call us that, have very little success in producing children. So those that are wished away, get adopted into very good homes or at least into a home where they are loved and cared for. Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of Sarah's door. "Tomorrow I will take you to see your friends. But now, I bid you good night." With that he kissed her upon the forehead and left her.  
  
She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she entered her room, trying to process all the information he just told her. She carefully undressed and hung the garment back up. She took out a silk chemise and threw it on the bed then turned toward the mirror.  
  
"Oh, what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked her reflection. "What? You couldn't take what the real world had to offer? Did it scare you so much you had to run away?" She sighed deeply. "Yeah, I got scared and I ran straight into Jareth's arms. Humph! I'm sure he has many women doing that." One of her hands strayed and she gently touched her nipple, which was already hardened with the thought of him.  
  
She bit back a moan. Her other hand strayed down lower as she started to gently caress herself. She could not hold back her moan then nor did she want to. The fight she and Jareth had definitely aroused her. Thoughts of the dashing Goblin King drifted through her mind as she quickly brought herself to climax.  
  
"Jareth . . ." His name a sigh upon her lips.  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of what might have been . . . could have been. But she has never let anyone that close to her since . . .  
  
"No!" She whispered fiercely. Sarah sighed one more time then donned her chemise and tucked herself tightly into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After leaving Sarah at her door, Jareth went down the hall to his private chambers. He shut the door and leaned against it. Then, with a sly smile he crossed the room to his full-length mirror. He waved his hand across it and saw Sarah undressing and then stand in front of her mirror . . . in front of him. He could see her, but she could not see him.  
  
"Oh what have you gotten yourself into? What? You couldn't take what the real world had to offer? Did it scare you so much you had to run away?"  
  
While she was talking, Jareth began to undress.  
  
"Yeah, I got scared. And I ran straight into Jareth's arms. Humph. I'm sure he has many women doing that."  
  
"Ah, but none so delectable as you, my dear. And none so spirited . . ." He trailed off as he saw her begin to touch herself. "Oh, Sarah . . ."  
  
Jareth began to caress his already hard member in time with her hand stoking herself. Jareth was immensely excited by the idea of Sarah touching herself because of him. He didn't even consider the irony of the situation nor did he care to. He climaxed the moment she did and smiled as he heard his name upon her lips.  
  
His smiled faltered a bit when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He dressed in his nightclothes and stood back in front of the mirror. He watched her tuck herself in and fall asleep.  
  
"Why Sarah? Why do you do this to yourself? Just let me 'rule' you." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. He got into be then smiled like a devious schoolboy as a plan formed in his mind. "You will give in Sarah. And I know how to show you . . . a dream . . ." 


	12. A Dream

And here is the chapter 11 I was talking about!! Aren't all of you lucky! I posted two chapters at once! LOL. Once again I would like to thank my beta Eruesse, who has had a lot of patience with me; especially since I'm not one for correct punctuation. *small laugh* You have been a lifesaver Eruesse, Thank You. I would also like to thank everyone at Marysia.com on the Laby board, you have all inspired me, greatly. And there is some smut in this chapter and the next. If you are from the Marysia Laby board, you know what I'm talking about!  
  
And now for the disclaimer! The Labyrinth and all it's characters are not mine (though I do wish they were, I probably would have made a lot of money. Hey, was I even born when the movie came out? Someone tell me when the movie came out.) Also, this chapter has sexual content in it, so if you are under 18, shoo! Shoo! Go read something else! LOL. For all of you 18 and over, I hope you enjoy this. *******************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Dream  
  
Sarah looked around her in a perplexed manner. . . she was in a dance club. She quickly looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing black leather pants, boots, and a black halter-top. *Gotta be a dream*. She thought as she began to walk out onto the dance floor through a mob of bodies. Faces turned to look at her and she remembered the other dream she had when she was a teenager running through the labyrinth to save her baby brother. Sarah shrugged off the paranoia and began dancing.  
  
A pair of hands slipped over her waist and she looked over her shoulder to see Jareth dressed in a matching outfit except he had an open leather vest with no shirt underneath. She smiled. *It's a dream after all . . . why not? What harm can a dream do? *  
  
"Do you even know how to dance to this kind of music?" She yelled over the noise.  
  
"No. Teach me." His voice seemed but a whisper.  
  
"Just move you body with mine." She felt him nod and follow her movements with, surprisingly, great ease.  
  
The music was pounding, sending vibrations through her body as she began to gyrate her body against his. He followed suit and did the same. The feel of his body against hers made her body throb. His hands tightened on her small waist as he pulled her even closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned against him and let out a soft sigh as he pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.  
  
Unknowing to her, the people on the dance floor disappeared. She moaned as he gently nibbled at her neck. Figuring that this was just a regular erotic dream, she turned around in Jareth's arms and kissed him. His hands convulsed around her; she could feel his chest muscles flex under her fingertips.  
  
Sarah pulled back a bit and opened her eyes. She realized that all the people were gone and they were no longer in the dance club, but in a large bedroom. She flushed and ducked her head.  
  
Jareth gently grabbed her chin and raised her face to meet her eyes. The look in his eyes astonished her: longing, caring, and maybe . . . could it be . . . love? She leaned forward again and gently pressed her lips upon his and that was all the coaxing Jareth needed; he grabbed her around the waist and guided her upon the bed and in that short second, their clothes were gone.  
  
He knelt in between her legs, poised over her entrance, and with a searing kiss he entered her. His rhythm was hard, fast, almost desperate, and Sarah enjoyed it every bit. Her body moved against his, following his rhythm, coaxing a moan out of him. He captured a nipple in his teeth and gently bit, then gently sucked away the small pain. She felt as if she was about to explode . . .and then, she did, crying out his name.  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
When her body clamped around him, he couldn't control himself any longer, he buried himself deep within her as he found his release. "Sarah . . .I lo . . ."  
  
Sarah woke with a jolt, her body slick with sweat and other things, a delicious feeling riding through out her body. Only one thought entered her mind:  
  
"What the hell . . .?!" 


End file.
